Sycamore Tree
by dimpleXING
Summary: Kepindahannya dirumah baru mempertemukan Sehun dengan Kim Jongin yang menyebalkan. Ignore the summary please. This is HunKai! SeKai! KaiHun whateva, Slight ChanKai, KrisKai, HunHan. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

"**SYCAMORE TREE"**

_Adaptasi dari film Amerika berjudul Flipped_

HunKai! Slight Hunhan, KrisKai, KaiYeol, LayHan || Romace, Family, AU!

**Warning : This is HunKai! Miss Typo! Alur cepat! Don't like don't read!**

.

Note : Oke, maafkan aku karena aku malah post FF baru sedangkan FF lamaku terbengkalai. Maaf banget, jujur aja aku stuck di FF 'FLUX'. Ga ada ide sama sekali. Aku malah kepikiran buat FF ini. Sungguh keterlaluan. Bakar saja dirinku T^T buat yg masih nungguin FF itu dimohon sabar ya readers-nim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_06 Mei 2007, Daegu-Korea Selatan_

_**..**_

"Sehun, pindahkan itu disana." Sehun mengangguk kemudian memindahkan beberapa perabot rumah di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya.

Hari ini mereka pindah. Dan itu membuat Sehun merasa sedikit kesal. Pasalnya tidak sekali dua kali orangtuanya dengan seenak jidat memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Kalau begini, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan teman?

"Sehun, jangan sampai pot bunga itu pecah! Nanti Eomma mu mengamuk! Kau tahu bagaimana seramnya ia saat marah?!"

"...Hei, aku dengar itu!"

Sehun mendengus kesal saat melihat ulah orangtuanya. Ia hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan kedua orangtua nya yang memilih untuk saling berteriak.

**..**

Ada seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sebrang jalan sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Sehun tahu, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Hei, boleh aku membantumu?"

"Tidak."

Bocah itu tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya. Wajahnya sangat lucu. Sehun pikir anak itu seusia dengannya.

"Siapa namamu? Kau akan tinggal disini? Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi tetanggamu. Aku tinggal di sebrang situ." Sehun tidak memperdulikan bocah itu sama sekali.

Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan bocah itu namun ia tidak menyangka jika bocah itu akan mengikutinya seperti anjing. Kemanapun Sehun melangkah, bocah itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Jongin." Ucap bocah itu dengan mimik muka yang lucu. Matanya sedikit berbinar. Sehun kembali menoleh.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Apa itu penting? –dan hei,berhenti mengikutiku seperti anak anjing!" Sehun mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju tempat ibu-nya.

Sehun ingin bocah itu pergi. Namun sepertinya bocah manis bernama Jongin itu tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat, atau ia benar-benar bodoh.

Jongin menarik pundak Sehun dengan tiba-tiba dan menariknya sehingga Sehun berbalik kemudian menatapnya. Itu tidak sengaja saat kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan ketika Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin.

Jongin mendongak dan melihat mata Sehun. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. _Matanya sangat indah. _Jongin menyukainya.

"Sehunnie.."

Keduanya menoleh saat sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

Sehun segera berlari dan bersembunyi di balik badan ibunya. Jongin hanya melihat itu dan tersenyum tipis. Jongin berpikir jika Sehun adalah anak yang pemalu.

**..**

Sehun ingin menyingkirkan Jongin. Sehun melakukan segala cara yang dia bisa untuk menjauhkan diri sebanyak mungkin dari bocah itu untuk enam tahun kedepan.

Namun ternyata itu tidak mudah karena mereka pergi ke sekolah yang sama dan tinggal di seberang jalan satu sama lain.

**..**

"Hei, Sehun...! kemarilah!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Jongin sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon Sycamore di dekat halte pemberhentian bus.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa Jongin melakukan itu.

"Sehun, disini kau bisa melihat dunia yang tidak bisa kau lihat di dimanapun, aku bersumpah!" Jongin berteriak dari atas pohon sehingga mengundang perhatian beberapa pengguna jalan.

Sehun menutup telinganya dan mencoba mengacuhkan bocah berkulit tan itu dengan memasuki bus yang berhenti di depannya.

Sehun ingin harinya tenang barang sehari saja. Karena semenjak kepindahannya di rumah baru, hidupnya menjadi terusik oleh kehadiran Jongin. Sejak awal ia sudah yakin, jika ini akan menjadi sangat buruk.

"Ya, pak sopir! Tunggu aku!"

Sehun menoleh malas. Ia melihat Jongin dengan tergesa menuruni pohon Sycamore dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa untuk anak seusianya.

Jongin memasuki bus dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sehun duduk sendirian di bangku paling belakang.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." dan ketika itu, Sehun merutuki Jongin yang seenak jidat mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun dengan sengaja kemudian mencoba merapatkan tubuh mereka.

**..**

**..**

_06 Mei 2013, Daegu-Korea Selatan_

**..**

Sehun pikir ini adalah sebuah permainan takdir. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dan Jongin masuk di sekolah yang sama sejak mereka mengenyam sekolah menengah?

Semakin ia menyingkirkan Jongin, anak itu semakin memasuki kehidupannya.

**Yeungjin Daegu High School.**

Disinilah Sehun dan Jongin bersekolah. Memasuki sekolah yang sama,tingkatan yang sama—dan sialnya kelas yang sama.

Seminggu yang lalu ada pemuda China yang menjadi murid baru dikelas mereka. Namanya Xi Luhan. Pemuda manis yang memiliki wajah imut seperti bayi.

Awalnya Sehun tidak tahu gender pemuda itu. ia kira Luhan adalah seorang anak perempuan.

Dan dengan pemikiran yang hebat. Saat itu—ketika Luhan menatapnya— ia mempunyai rencana yang bagus untuk menyingkirkan Jongin dari hidupnya.

**..**

Jongin berjalan tergesa menuju kelas mereka. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan ia baru menyelesaikan tugasnya di perpustakaan untuk mengentri data buku-buku yang masuk hari ini.

Ia menyumpahi petugas pertustakaan yang dengan semaunya sendiri menahan Jongin di sana karena Jongin menumpahkan jus kesalah satu novel yang dibacanya. _Dasar nenek tua tidak berperasaan. _Rutuknya.

"...Sehun, Sehun! aku tidak telat kan? H-hah.."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya diambang pintu.

"Telat untuk apa?"

"Pulang bersama. Aku kira kau sudah meninggalkanku."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar perkataan Jongin. Sampai kapan pemuda itu akan bersikap seperti ini. Mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Siapa yang akan pulang bersamamu? Percaya diri sekali kau."

Jongin melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sehun. Namun kemudian ia berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil tasnya dan menarik Sehun keluar.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku ada janji dengan Luhan!" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melepaskan genggamannya.

"...Apa?"

"Berhenti menggangguku, dasar idiot." Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Jongin dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan untuk mengajaknya berkencan.

Jongin merasa dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat itu.

**..**

Ia tahu tentang pemuda itu—Yixing.

Jongin mengenalnya sebagai sahabat Sehun. Pemuda itu dari Changsa dan memiliki sebuah lubang dipipinya saat ia tersenyum.

Pulang sekolah tadi, langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Yixing menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda cantik itu menarik tubuh Jongin dan membawanya ke belakang sekolah.

Ia pikir Yixing akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya, namun ternyata tidak.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun."

Jongin menoleh dan menatap pemuda cantik itu. "...Ya, lalu?"

"Aku menyukai Luhan."

"Apa urusannya denganku?" Jongin mencoba untuk mencari maksud dari pembicaraan Yixing. namun ia tidak mengerti.

Yixing mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jongin. "Kau bercanda?" Jongin berteriak.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa?"—Yixing memasang wajah tidak terima dan membuat Jongin ingin tertawa saat itu—namun tidak jadi karena suasananya tidak pas.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bantu aku membuat skenarionya."

**..**

Jongin duduk di pohon Sycamore di sore hari—kali ini bersama Yixing.

Namun Jongin melarang Yixing menaiki pohon itu terlalu tinggi karena ia tidak mau sesuatu yang ada dibaliknya dapat dilihat oleh orang lain.

Jongin dan Yixing sepakat untuk membicarakan rencananya disini. Di pohon Sycamore.

"...Jadi, bangaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Jongin mengayunkan kakinya sembari mengelupas kulit jeruk ditangannya dan membuang sampahnya di sebuah tas sampah yang ia gantungkan di antara mereka.

"Huh? Dia yang memberitahukan kepadaku."

"Bagaimana bisa? kukira itu sebuah rahasia, orang itu terkadang menjadi bodoh. Haha.."—Jongin menertawakan Sehun kali ini. Dan Yixing ikut-ikutan.

Pulang sekolah kemarin, Yixing memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya Sehun mengencani Luhan hanya untuk membuat Jongin berhenti mengikutinya.

Namun dengan bodohnya Sehun memberitahukan hal itu kepada Yixing. Yixing menyukai Luhan sejak murid baru itu memasuki sekolah mereka. Tapi Sehun tidak menyadarinya dan malah menjadikan Luhan sebagai alat untuk menjauhkan Jongin darinya.

Yixing mengedikkan bahu dan mencomot satu kupasan jeruk ditangan Jongin. "..Hei itu milikku!"

"Lalu, bagaimana skenarionya?" Yixing mengunyah buahnya dan menoleh kesana kemari—takut salah satu orang yang ia kenal memergokinya sedang memanjat pohon seperti ini. Itu memalukan.

Jongin berpikir sejenak kemudian menatap Yixing dengan senyuman yang begitu manis—Yixing setuju dengan yang terakhir itu. Senyuman Jongin sangat manis.

"Kukira, Luhan itu menaruh perhatian kepadamu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Luhan menyimpan fotomu di sela buku bahasa Inggrisnya."

"—APA?!"

Jongin memukul kepala Yixing dengan cepat karena membuatnya begitu terkejut. "tidak perlu selebay itu, tahu!"

Yixing menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau dekati saja dia. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan buat ia mengakui perasaannya. Kukira itu sangat mudah mengingat Luhan menyimpan fotomu di sela bukunya."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti kemudian kembali mencomot kupasan jeruk milik Jongin. "..YA!"

"Teruskan, Jongin." Pinta Yixing.

"Dan, saat Luhan sudah berada ditanganmu,kemudian—bam! Beritahu yang sesungguhnya tentang Sehun. Maka Luhan akan meninggalkan Sehun saat itu juga."

Jongin pikir jika rencananya tidak jahat. Tidak, karena Sehun hanya memanfaatkan Luhan. Dia hanya ingin Luhan mengetahui yang sesungguhnya dan melihat seseorang yang benar-benar menyukainya. Seperti Yixing.

.

.

**TBC/END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Sycamore Tree"**

HunKai! Slight Hunhan, KrisKai, KaiYeol, LayHan || Romace, Family, AU!

**Warning : This is HunKai! Miss Typo! Alur cepat! Don't like don't read!**

**..**

**..**

"Hai, Sehun. Mau berangkat bersamaku?"

"Tidak, pergilah."—Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda karena mendengar suara Jongin dari atas pohon Sycamore.

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Jongin. Kenapa setiap hari pemuda itu berada di atas pohon. Bahkan ia pernah tidak pulang saat hari libur dan menghabiskan waktunya di atas pohon Sycamore dengan membawa kanvas dan kuas. Melukis di atas pohon? Sehun pikir anak itu sangat konyol.

Jangan berpikir bahwa Sehun peduli pada Jongin. Karena saat itu di pagi harinya, ia pergi ke minimarket dekat halte dan mendapati Jongin sedang di atas pohon, kemudian pada sore harinya saat ia bersepeda, ia mendapati pemuda itu masih berada ditempatnya.

_BUK_

Sehun berjingkat kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongin turun dari pohon dengan meloncat di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?!"

"Hum, berangkat bersamamu?"

Sehun mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang mengoceh disampingnya.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi halte dan memasang earphone untuk menghindari Jongin yang akan mengajaknya berbicara sepanjang penantiannya menunggu bus datang.

"Sehun, kau tahu? Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal jika kau mau memanjat pohon Sycamore bersamaku."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kesal.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Jongin. Itu mengganggunya.

"Kapan-kapan jika kau ada waktu, ikutlah bersamaku, oke?"

**..**

Jongin melihat dari balik jendela kelas. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mengunyah kue pie nya dengan begitu semangat.

Terkadang ia terkikik geli saat menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi di sebrang kelasnya.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkanku, Sehun!" Luhan meneriaki Sehun tepat di depan wajahnya. Beberapa murid yang lewat akhirnya mencuri-curi pandang dan itu membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

"Tidak, kau bisa mendengar penjelasanku, Lu. Aku—"

Tanpa basa-basi Luhan menginjak kaki Sehun dengan begitu keras dan membuat pemuda berkulit putih susu itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau lebih idiot dari kurcaci! Aku membencimu!"

"Kurcaci?!"

Saat itu Sehun menyadari bahwa memang—mungkin dirinya lebih idiot dari kurcaci. Sehun-baru-menyadari-bahwa-Yixing-menyukai-Luhan! Tentu saja pemuda Changsa itu akan membocorkan rahasianya.

**..**

Jongin terus tersenyum sepanjang hari. Terkadang ia menjahili temannya yang sedang serius membaca buku kemudian berakhir dengan beberapa benjolan di kepala Jongin.

Sehun berjalan memasuki kelas saat bel berbunyi.

Jongin meliriknya dengan seringaian dibibir. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku—tepat di depan Jongin, kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau habis putus dengan pacarmu, ya?"

Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan buku dan mencoba menghiraukan suara jongin. "...Hei,Sehun. Tidak perlu bersusah payah membuatku menjauhimu. Karena kau sudah terikat denganku." Bisik Jongin dengan nada yang dibuat seram. Kemudian ia terkikik.

Sehun membuka matanya dan mengerang frustasi.

_Dia memang tidak akan pernah lepas dari mahluk bernama Kim Jongin._

**..**

"Sehun..!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang—ia sudah tau siapa—sedang berlari mendekatinya yang saat ini berada di lapangan basket.

Sehun dengan tergesa membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun Jongin sudah menarik tangannya duluan dan mendudukkannya di tempat semula.

Dengan kesal ia menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum lebar. "Mau apa kau?"

Jongin menunjukkan cengirannya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya di atas udara. sehun melihat itu dan mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendapati ada dua buah tiket di tangan Jongin. Ia menghela napas pelan karena—

"Aku punya dua tiket konser Dream Theater! Dan aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku, Sehun."

Benar kan.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau menyuruhku untuk mandi kembang daripada aku harus pergi bersamamu."

Jongin tertawa lebar mendengar itu.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Kau boleh saja mandi kembang sebelum pergi bersamaku agar kau terlihat semakin tampan. Tapi, oh! Itu buruk, nanti semakin banyak yang menyukaimu dan sainganku akan bertambah!"

Sehun berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Jongin dan ia bersiap untuk pergi dari situ sebelum—"Kumohon Sehun, pergilah bersamaku." Jongin memelas lagi.

Namun Sehun tidak perduli dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Sehun tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Jongin selalu menahan perasaannya setiap kali Sehun mengacuhkan dirinya. Hanya saja Jongin tidak ingin dirinya dikasihani. Jongin ingin Sehun benar-benar melihatnya.

**..**

**..**

_29 Juli 2013, Daegu, Korea Selatan_

_**..**_

Sehun berlari keluar dengan tergesa karena seseorang datang hari ini. "Chanyeol _hyung_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menurunkan tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun—Sepupu kecilnya.

"Hei,Sehun! Kau makin tampan saja."

"Tentu, aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu, haha." Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusuk rambut Sehun dengan gemas.

"Kau akan menginap berapa lama?"

Sehun berjalan merangkul bahu Chanyeol menuju kamarnya. "..Sehunnie, biarkan Chanyeol istirahat dulu, jangan mengajaknya bermain!" Ibu-nya berseru dari dalam dapur.

"Arraseo, _eomma_!"

Tapi Sehun hanya basa-basi. Hanya untuk membuat Ibu-nya tidak berteriak lagi.

Di dalam kamar, Sehun menanyai banyak hal kepada sepupunya itu. Setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa kini tinginya melebihi Chanyeol beberapa centi dan itu membuatnya tertawa keras karena berhasil mengalahkan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Chanyeol berasal dari Seoul. Dan kini ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di Seoul.

Kedatangannya ketempat Sehun adalah untuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Ia harus tinggal beberapa lama di tempat Sehun untuk mendapatkan bahan skripsinya. Ia ingin mengetahui kehidupan disini. Maksudnya—kehidupan orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah pengunungan seperti tetangga-tetangga Sehun. Yang jauh dari kota.

"Ceritakan kepadaku mengenai Kim Jongin." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh kaget saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang anak itu?"

Chanyeol berjalan mengitari kamar Sehun untuk melihat-lihat isinya. Terkadang ia menampilkan cengirannya saat mendapati foto dirinya bersama Sehun ketika masih kecil. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya begitu konyol dengan berpose ala James Bond. Tangannya memegang buah pisang sebagai pistol-pistolan.

"Aku tahu dari _Eomma_-mu. Dia bilang Kim Jongin sangat manis."

Sehun mendecih sebal. Ibu-nya terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikan anak itu. "Tidak ada yang spesial darinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia selalu menggangguku. Dia itu sangat tidak peka dan tidak tahu malu."

Sehun merasa sangat malas membicarakan Jongin. "...Kudengar,dia selalu mengikutimu kemanapun?"

"Benar!"

"Berarti dia menyukaimu."

"Dan aku tidak peduli."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat sikap Sehun. Sepupunya tidak pernah berubah. Dingin dan kaku.

**..**

_Sore hari di hari minggu._

**.**

"Hai, _Hyung_!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang dari atas pohon.

"Aku disini, hehe."

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?!" Chanyeol berseru kepada Jongin yang tengah duduk sambil mengayunkan kakinya di pohon Sycamore.

Jongin turun dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Kau mau kemana, Chanyeol _Hyung_?"

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Chanyeol sedikit kagum dengan anak depannya ini. Menurutnya Jongin sangat langka—karena dia memanggilnya _hyung_ di pertemuan pertama mereka dan juga ia mengetahui nama Chanyeol.

"Dari _eomma_ Sehun, hehe. Aku Kim—"

"Kim Jongin. Anak nakal yang suka mengganggu Sehun dan membuatnya kesal setiap saat."

Mata Jongin sedikit melebar saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. "...Wow! _Hyung,_ kau ternyata seorang stalker!"

"Yah! Aku bukan stalker. aku tahu dari Sehun—dan _eomma_ Sehun."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata Sehun suka membicarakanku." Ujar Jongin. Chanyeol tertawa dengan balasan Jongin. Ia pikir anak itu sangat lucu. Matanya selalu bersinar setiap ia berbicara. Apalagi saat tersenyum, begitu manis.

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Sehun bisa mengacuhkan anak semanis Jongin.

"Haha...Sehun tidak secuek itu, kau tahu." Chanyeol membalas perkataan Jongin dengan mengusuk rambut anak itu dan di balas dengan kerucutan di bibir oleh Jongin. Oh yatuhan, kenapa Jongin bisa selucu itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"_Hyung_! Mau ku perlihatkan sesuatu?"

Meskipun bingung tapi toh Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian dengan cepat Jongin menarik lengan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke dekat pohon Sycamore.

"Kau mau apa, Jongin?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung. Dia hanya mengikuti arah gerak Jongin yang sekarang sudah mulai menaiki pohon itu.

"_Hyung_, ayo naik." Jongin berbicara dari atas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Chanyeol. Dengan ragu, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin kemudian mulai menaiki batang pohon Sycamore.

Mereka duduk bersebrangan di cabang pohon. Jongin menghadap utara sementara Chanyeol sebaliknya. Jongin tersenyum kemudian melihat Chanyeol yang masih memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"Jongin—"

"Sst...sedikit lagi."

Chanyeol diam. Kemudian dengan perlahan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat arah pandang Jongin. dan ia melihat itu. sang surya perlahan terbenam. Dan...pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya itu. _Ya tuhan_.

**..**

Sehun mengernyit tidak suka saat ia mendapati sepupunya berjalan dengan Jongin sambil tertawa-tawa. Lagi-lagi Jongin mengganggu hidupnya. Kali ini ia merebut perhatian Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya, _Hyung_?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman lebar yang masih terpasang di wajah mereka.

"Sehun, kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa hari ini!"

Sehun semakin tidak suka.

"Jongin sangat lucu. Dia anak yang baik sekali. Dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya selama hidupku! Harusnya kau mengetahui ini agar kau tidak menyesal,hahaha..."

Chanyeol kemudian tertawa diikuti Jongin yang juga tertawa.

Sehun merasa Jongin seperti sedang menertawakan dirinya karena berhasil merebut perhatian Chanyeol.

"...What the hell!"

Sehun menendang ember di dekatnya kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah dan membanting pintu dengan keras—yang membuat Ibu-nya berteriak frustasi karena Sehun berhasil merusakkan engsel pintunya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Jongin. Dia sedang PMS."

**..**

Semakin lama, Jongin semakin menginvasi kehidupannya. Dia tidak berhenti mengganggunya, merebut perhatian Ibu-nya, perhatian Chanyeol, bahkan sekarang Ayah-nya juga ikut-ikutan. Dan terakhir, Jongin menghabiskan harinya dengan membaui rambut Sehun yang beraroma semangka. Maksudnya benar-benar membaui. Jongin mengendus-endus rambutnya dari belakang saat mereka sedang berlajar di kelas.

"_Aku suka rambutmu, Sehun. Baunya seperti semangka." _Sehun berusaha bersabar beberapa saat untuk hal ini meskipun itu sangat mengganggunya.

Namun di hari berikutnya_—"Sehun, Kau memakai shampoo apa? Rambutmu benar-benar lembut." _Kali iniSehun hampir meledak karena Jongin mulai menyentuh rambutnya.

"_Sehun, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengendus bau rambutmu! Aku sangat ! kalau bisa aku ingin menciumi rambutmu setiap waktu!"_ Dan Sehun kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba kemudian meneriaki Jongin untuk berhenti mengurusi rambutnya.

.

Mungkin Park Soensaengnim tidak mengerti keadaan Sehun. Sehingga ia harus menghukum Sehun untuk membersihkan gudang bersama seseorang yang benar-benar ingin di jauhinya.

Dia rasa, beberapa saat lagi jika Jongin tidak berhenti mengganggu hidupnya, maka ia akan berakhir seperti tokoh di dalam drama favorit Ibu-nya. Menjadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa. Dan Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kurasa ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku!" Jongin berteriak keras sembari mengacungkan sapu di tangannya dengan senyuman lebar yang tak lupa ia tampilkan.

"Diamlah, idiot." Sehun membentak Jongin agar anak itu bisa tenang.

Jongin tertawa lebar. Ia sangat senang karena bisa berduaan—ehem dengan Sehun di dalam gudang. Bukannya kecewa, anak itu justru senang mendapat hukuman ini. Tentu saja!

"Bersihkan dengan cepat agar kita bisa keluar dari tempat sialan ini, Tuan Kim."

Jongin menoleh sejenak. "Lama-lama juga tidak apa." Jongin menjawab dengan sumringah. Sehun mencibir dan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Jongin bersama sapunya—yang terus ia acungkan. Ia beranjak ke sisi lain gudang dan mulai membersihkan debu-debu yang mengumpul disana sementara Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun.

**..**

Saat pulang kerumah, Jongin segera melempar tas nya sembarangan kemudian berlari seperti kesetanan menuju pekarangan rumah untuk menemui ayah-nya.

"_Appa_! Katakan padaku jika kau berbohong!" Jongin berteriak keras saat sudah berhadapan dengan ayah-nya.

"Jongin, tenanglah."

"Tidak, _Appa_! Kau harus menghentikannya! Aku tidak mau pohon itu di tebang! Kau tidak mengerti!"

Sang ayah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pasalnya pohon Sycamore itu milik seseorang.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya, pemiliknya sudah berkata seperti itu, JONGIN!"

Jongin tidak memperdulikan kalimat terakhir ayahnya karena ia tiba-tiba berlari pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Pasti ke tempat pohon itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

Adakah yang tidak suka pair HunKai disini? Melihat sedikitnya review buat fic ini kurasa readers kurang tertarik(?) well, thank you yg udah nge-fav ataupun ngefollow^^ review?

**Putrifibrianti96 : lihat kelanjutannya ya hihihi makasih reviewnya **

**Thiefanie fhaa : yaps, ini Hunkai, tq reviewnya**

**Seojin : sabar ya, Kris masih di chap selanjutnya, hihihi tq reviewnya**

**Kim Love : lengkap sudah(?) hehehe sama nih aku juga suka, tq reviewnya ya**

**Septaa : knp anticipate? Wkwkwkwk tq reviewnya chingu**

**Kr4y24 : ini cepet banget kan? XD**

**ika zordick : hehe tq reviewnya ya**

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie : ini HunKai, maaf bgt ga bisa di ubah pair nya kekekeke tq reviewnya ya reader-nim**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : tq ya reviewnya, review lagi?**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sycamore Tree"**

_Adaptasi dari film Amerika berjudul Flipped_

HunKai! Slight ChanKai, KrisKai, HunHan || Romace, Family, AU!

**Warning : This is HunKai! Miss Typo! Alur cepat! Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Jongin tidak mendapati seorangpun di sekitar pohon Sycamore. Ia bernapas lega. Setidaknya, ia berpikir bahwa ayahnya sedang membohongi dirinya.

Ia segera memanjat pohon itu. Kali ini sedikit tinggi dari biasanya. Mungkin perasaannya sedikit berkecamuk sehingga membuat Jongin tidak berpikir dua kali saat memanjat puncak Sycamore.

Sycamore memang sangat tinggi. Batangnya begitu besar dan kuat. Daun nya pun harum. Sycamore memiliki enam cabang yang masing-masing menjulang tinggi.

Saat Jongin sampai di puncak Sycamore, angin langsung menerpa wajahnya dengan kencang. Jongin menghirup angin itu dalam-dalam dan mencoba melepaskan pegangannya. Inilah alasan mengapa sejak kecil Jongin menganggap pohon itu sebagai rumah keduanya. Di balik pohon yang membatasi tempat itu, Jongin bisa melihat dunia dengan cara yang jauh lebih indah.

Pemandangan terhampar dengan begitu cerah di depannya.

Di pagi hari, Jongin bisa melihat warna jingga saat matahari muncul dengan perlahan. Ada banyak burung disana. Jongin juga melihat air terjun kecil yang mengaliri sawah. Saat siang hari, ada warna biru cerah yang terpapar. Kemudian warna jingga dengan sedikit kemerahan muncul di sore hari. Jongin menghafal semua warna-warna itu.

Jongin kemudian tersenyum saat mengingat masa kecilnya. Saat dimana sebuah keluarga yang mempunyai bocah tampan seperti Sehun menjadi tetanga barunya. Ia berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Sehun menyukainya, namun ia hanya malu. Anak itu pemalu. Jongin juga berpikir kenapa Sehun tidak mencoba menciumnya saja.

Hingga saat ini alasan mengapa ia selalu mengganggu Sehun hanya untuk mendapat kan perhatian anak itu.

* * *

"Hei, anak muda..sedang apa kau disitu?"

Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat kebawah. Hati Jongin tersentak. Ia menggigit bibirnya perlahan saat itu.

"P-paman, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan gergaji-gergaji itu?" Jongin bertanya skeptis. Ia tahu jawabanya. Well, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kami akan menebang pohon ini. Cepat turun." Salah satu dari mereka menjawab dan menyuruh Jongin untuk segera turun karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"...tidak, paman. Kalian tidak boleh melakukan itu."

Jongin membalas dengan keras kepala dan bertahan di tempatnya. Jongin hanya bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa karena pohon itu sudah seperti bagian dari dirinya.

Beberapa pengguna jalan mulai menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sekitar pohon itu. Jongin bukannya turun, ia justru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang Sycamore dan menutup matanya. Tidak memperdulikan suara-suara yang berdengung di sekitarnya. Jongin hanya mencoba mempertahankan dunianya. Apa orang-orang itu tidak mengerti?

"Jongin!"

Salah satu suara yang Jongin kenal memanggssilnya. Bukannya tidak perduli, hanya saja Jongin tidak mau membuka matanya saat ini karena jika ia melakukan itu, orang-orang akan melihatnya sedang menangis.

"Jongin, tidak bisakah kau membuka matamu dan turun? Apa kau tidak malu dengan orang-orang di bawah sini?" –Jongin menghela napas kasar dan membuka matanya perlahan. Tentu saja ia berpura-pura mengusap matanya agar terlihat seperti gatal, bukan menangis. Orang-orang di bawah sana masih memperhatikannya. Demi tuhan, apa yang orang-orang itu perdulikan?

"Yixing _Hyung_, kau pergi saja. Kau tidak membantu sama sekali." Jongin sedikit tersentak mendapati suaranya sendiri. Serak.

"Ck, kau kenanakan sekali." Yixing mencibir kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku untuk meraih telepon genggamnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Jongin masih diam di tempatnya. Anak itu tidak berniat turun sedikitpun meski paman-paman dibawah sudah meneriakinya beberapa kali dan hanya di balas dengan teriakan yang lebih keras dari Jongin. Beberapa orang sudah mulai menjauhkan diri karena mereka pikir tidak ada yang menarik untuk di tonton.

* * *

"Oh! Sehun? Kebetulan sekali kau lewat sini. Lihat siapa yang sedang membuat ulah!" Yixing berseru dan menunjuk Jongin saat Sehun tidak sengaja berjalan melewati halte pemberhentian bus.

"_Hyung_, jadi kau yang tadi berisik menelponku hanya untuk memberitahukan hal ini?" Sehun membalas Yixing tanpa sedikitpun menaruh perhatiannya kepada Jongin. anak itu justru sibuk dengan earphone yang menggantung di lehernya. Pikirnya earphone lebih menarik ketimbang perusuh seperti Jongin.

"Tentu saja! Dan kau tidak mengangkat telpon mu, bodoh!"

"_Hyung_, aku malas."

Jongin mendengarkan.

"Hei, nak. Suruhlah temanmu untuk segera turun. Pekerjaan kami tidak akan selesai jika seperti ini." Salah satu dari paman itu menginterupsi.

Sehun dan Yixing menoleh, kemudian Sehun menjawab— "Tidak, _Ahjussi_. Kau suruh saja dia turun sendiri. _aku tidak peduli_."

Jongin dengan perlahan menutup matanya saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Sehun. Perasaan diacuhkan yang ia rasakan setiap kali mencoba meminta perhatian dari Sehun kali ini menghantamnya jauh lebih kuat. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Jongin tidak berusaha untuk memukul dadanya. Sekedar untuk meredam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat itu. Anak itu hanya membiarkan perasaan kecewa menggerogoti hatinya dengan perlahan dan banyak.

Sehun kemudian memasuki bus yang berhenti di depannya dan memilih untuk pergi. Selama itu, sepasang mata milik Jongin masih melihatinya.

Untuk saat ini saja, Jongin bisa berpikir bahwa memang—_Sehun benar-benar tidak peduli padanya._

* * *

Awalnya Sehun pikir tidak apa-apa jika berlaku kasar kepada Jongin. karena anak itu tidak pernah sedikitpun memberinya privasi.

Suatu hari, Sehun terkejut dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari Jongin. anak itu tidak lagi mengganggunya. Bahkan Jongin tidak sedikitpun melihatinya saat mereka berpapasan satu sama lain. Jongin tidak lagi memanjat pohon—karena pohon itu benar-benar tidak ada sekarang—Jongin juga tidak pernah membuat suara-suara berisik di sekitar halte pemberhentian bus. Karena Sehun tidak lagi melihat Jongin disana.

Chanyeol bercerita bahwa pohon itu sudah seperti bagian dari diri Jongin semenjak kepergian ibunya semasa kecil. Kakeknya cacat mental—Sehun tidak tahu itu—dan Jongin hanya hidup bertiga saja dengan ayahnya, ditambah kakek yang cacat mental.

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu dan ia bingung harus merasa menyesal atau tidak.

Chanyeol dan Jongin membentuk persahabatan yang kuat dari waktu ke waktu ketika Chanyeol mulai membantu pekerjaan Jongin di halaman rumahnya yang berantakan. Sehun melihat itu, dan dadanya selalu berdenyut sakit. bersamaan dengan itu Jongin mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya tentang Sehun.

Ada 3 hal yang diyakini Jongin selama ini. Pertama, semua pohon itu suci. Kedua, hidup dengan sederhana membuatnya menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Ketiga, ia yakin suatu saat ia bisa mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Sehun.

Namun perilaku Sehun yang sering mengecewakan Jongin membuatnya mulai menyadari bahwa Jongin sebenarnya tidak berarti sama sekali untuk Sehun, dan membuat Jongin mulai membenci Sehun. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Sehun menjadi merindukan anak pohon seperti Jongin dan membuat ia mulai menyukainya.

* * *

"Aku senang karena _eomma_ dan _appa_ Sehun mengundang kalian kesini, Jongin."

Hari ini keluarga Sehun—tepatnya ibu Sehun ingin mengadakan makan malam bersama Jongin dan juga Ayahnya. Tentu saja karena hampir semua dari keluarga Sehun sangat menyukai Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak bermaksud tidak sopan hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Sehun memperhatikan mereka. Sehun pikir jika pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa baginya,mengingat kedekatan Chanyeol bersama Jongin selama ini. Namun yang tidak bisa ia terima adalah saat dengan berani nya tangan Chanyeol berhenti di puncak kepala Jongin kemudian mengusuknya dengan gemas. Bagaimana bisa ia terima saat melihat Jongin yang tertawa setelahnya.

"Jongin sangat manis, ia terlihat cocok sekali jika berada di samping Chanyeol. Iyakan Sehun?"

_UHUK_—

Sehun tersedak atas kalimat ibunya.

Mungkin ibu-nya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Harusnya ia peringatkan agar tidak berbicara sembarangan mengenai Jongin dan Chanyeol di depannya.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun membersihkan mulutnya sesaat kemudian menatap sang ayah dengan memicingkan mata. "...tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kalimat _eomma_ terlalu aneh untukku."

Memang aneh karena menurutnya Jongin lebih cocok dengan—dirinya?

Selama makan malam, Jongin dan Sehun duduk saling berhadapan. Jongin tidak pernah berbicara atau membuat kontak mata dengan Sehun, meskipun pemuda berkulit putih susu itu terus-terusan memandangnya.

* * *

Sehun lagi-lagi berpikir bahwa takdir kembali mempermainkan dirinya. Mungkin saat ini seseorang yang harus di antisipasi bukanlah Chanyeol. Karena di suatu sore saat dirinya bersama Chanyeol, sepupunya itu berkata seperti ini,—

"_Aku menyukai Jongin karena dia anak yang ceria. Bukan berarti aku menyukai dirinya dalam konteks lelaki dengan perempuan atau lelaki dengan lelaki, bukan seperti itu, Sehun. Harusnya kau sedikit lebih peka terhadap Jongin. anak itu kehilangan semangat semenjak pohon Sycamore di tebang. Aku tidak tahu apakah sebegitu berartinya pohon itu untuknya, karena aku melihat ia kehilangan semangat bukan hanya karena hal itu. dan aku tahu penyebabnya._"

Sehun menelan ludah kasar karena ia pun tahu penyebabnya.

Tepat sepuluh hari yang lalu, Park Soensaengnim yang menyebalkan lagi-lagi membawa masuk seorang murid baru. Sehun tidak tahu darimana asal pemuda itu. Rambutnya pirang dan juga tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Mata dan alisnya aneh karena Sehun pikir itu terlihat seperti burung hantu. Sehun berjingkat saat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan berbicara mengenalkan diri. Suaranya begitu berat seperti suara microphone.

"_Let me introduce myself everyone. i'm Kris. aku akan menjadi Head Class kalian mulai saat ini."_

Dan sejak itu, Sehun mengklaim bahwa Kris adalah orang yang harus diantisipasi.

* * *

"Jongin!"

"—Uh?"

Jongin berdiri dan sempat tersedak jeruk di mulutnya saat mendapati Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya saat ini. "...Ada apa, Sehun?"

Jongin merasa sedikit aneh. Pasalnya selama enam tahun ia habiskan waktunya dengan mengganggu Sehun, ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu mengajaknya berbicara.

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya terulur dan berhenti di wajah Jongin. ujung ibu jari nya menyentuh sudut bibir Jongin yang terkena cipratan air jeruk dan mengusapnya pelan bermaksud untuk membersihkannya.

Jongin hanya terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Jika dirinya berkata hal itu hanya biasa saja, artinya dia berbohong. "..Sehun? kau menyentuhku?"

"—oh."

Sehun melepasnya. Itu tadi pengalaman pertama bagi Sehun—dan tentu saja Jongin.

Sehun tidak pernah gugup seperti ini sebelumnya, kan? "Apa kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah? Aku punya dua tiket Dream Theater dan aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku."

Bibir Jongin membulat membentuk huruf O, cukup terkejut mendengar ajakan Sehun. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum kecut saat mendapati seseorang berdiri di belakang pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Bagaimana, Jongin?" Sehun butuh kepastian.

"Aku sudah akan pergi bersama Kris. Dream Theater sepulang sekolah? Kurasa kau bisa mengajak orang lain dan bertemu denganku disana, Sehun."

Jongin membuang napas dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sehun yang terdiam kaku.

"Oh! Sehun? Kurasa aku pernah mendengar tawaran seperti itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apa kau ingat?" Jongin berkata sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempatnya.

_Aku punya dua tiket konser Dream Theater! Dan aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku, Sehun._

Jongin benar. Apakah keadaan sudah berbalik sekarang? Dan kenapa hatinya begitu sakit saat Jongin mengacuhkan dirinya seperti ini.

* * *

"Kris itu dari Kanada! Wajar saja dia menjadi Head Class kita sekarang. Dia adalah murid beasiswa. Meskipun orang tuanya sangat kaya, tapi dia malah memilih mengambil beasiswa itu."—Baekhyun, salah satu murid kelas XII A berbicara dengan mulut penuh cake strawberry.

"Murid beasiswa, ya? Lalu kenapa dia malah pindah ke Korea bukannya Amerika? Aku tidak percaya dengannya." Celetuk Tao, kata temannya dia seperti anak panda.

Sehun menguping saat ini—

"Kudengar dia mencalonkan diri sebagai OSIS nanti. Pasti banyak yang mendukungnya mengingat Kris sudah seperti idola baru di sekolah kita." Kali ini Suho yang berkomentar.

"Benar! Dan kau tahu teman kita Kim Jongin? dia sudah berhasil mengambil perhatian Kris di minggu pertama Head Class pindah ke sekolah ini. Padahal anak itu sangat terobsesi dengan Sehun. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini."

Yang terakhir itu Baekhyun. Dan semuanya terdiam saat mereka sadar bahwa ada salah seseorang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka berada disini.

"Tidak apa teman-teman. Kalian santai saja."—Sehun menampilkan senyum anehnya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Begitu ya? Jika untuk merebut Jongin kembali harus berlaku seperti Kris, maka Sehun akan memakai cara itu.

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih followers, reviewers, favoriters(?) dimp semangat lanjutin karena baca review2 dari kalian /cipok satu2/ see you XD

Give me your comment for Chapter 3 guys xd

**Reeeee : wah terimakasih XD**

**Septaaa : disini km nemuin ultimate bias km di pairin hoho, Terimakasih ya^^**

**Penghulu Kaisoo : terimakasih ya ibu penghulu/? Terimakasih ya^^**

**Askasufa : Jongin kuat kok/? Terimakasih ya^^**

**Myungkai : review lagi biar update nya kilat^^ terimakasih ya hehe**

**Oracle88 : aku bikin model penulisannya nyocokin sama genre filmnya jd rada ya gitu, sperti km bilang, unyu hehe makasih ya semangatnya^^**

**Aegyosehunnie : seneng deh ada kaihun shipper tp suka sm karakter kai yg di ukein/? Hehe Terimakasih ya^^**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : jongin tegar kok/? Iya nih terimakasih ayam/? Terimakasih ya^^**

**Maia vierr : iya terimakasih ya XD**

**Jongin48 : Sehun kan tegar jd gbkalan nangis keke, Terimakasih ya^^**

**Putrifibrianti96 : i luph u too readers-nim/? Review lagi keke, Terimakasih ya^^**

**Kim Love : Sehun emang jual mahal, harusnya jual murah aja *toyor ini udah cute, imute, gemesin blm? XD Terimakasih ya^^**

**Kyuna36 : terimakasih semangatnya^^**

**Bubletea 1994 : karena pohon itu berhantu/? Terimakasih ya^^**

**Yoon Hee : semoga ff nya sekeren film nya ya *mimpi iya terimakasih ya keke**

**Sayakanoicinoe : sudah^^ Terimakasih ya**

**Thiefhanie fhaa : aduh km nulis pake bb? Bnyk yg ga kebaca chingu._. Terimakasih ya^^**

**Nonabaozi : terimakasih sarannya ya ini udah aku end in pair yg satu tinggal pair yg satu lagi, karena biar ada warnanya gt *emang pelangi xd Terimakasih^^**

**BluePrince14 : doakan Sehun biar cepet sadar, kasian juga kai nya/? Tengkyu ya hehe^^**

**LM90 : klo ff ini g bakal brenti di tengah jalan ko, jadi tenang aja keke makasi ya^^**

**Ika ordick : kasian pohonnya?._. Terimakasih ya^^**

**ayumKim : di atas sudah dijelaskan/? Kai emang cute aku aja baru sadar kekeke , ini sudah asap kan? XD Terimakasih ya^^**

**Seojin : Chan lebih suka sama baekhyun sepertinya/? Terimakasih ya^^**

**Guest : terimakasih^^**

**SlytherSoul d'Malfoy : wah udah nonton juga ya, semoga ff nya ga mengecewakan readers-nim hehe, tengkyu^^**

**Uthienz keykimkibum : setelah Sehun sadar dari semua ini chingu keke, Terimakasih ya^^**

**Ichigo song : seperti itulah Sehun. Datar flat tidak ada ekspresi, dan pabo/? Terimakasih ya^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sycamore Tree**

**Hunkai Slight KrisKai, ChanKai, HunHan**

**Story by dimpleXING**

**End Chap!**

**..**

**..**

Jongin terus memiliki perasaan yang campur aduk ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun menjadi salah satu calon ketua OSIS diantara lima lainnya. Dia mendengar bahwa Luhan, berencana untuk memberikan buket bunga nya—sebagai pertanda bahwa ia berada di pihak seseorang yang menerima buket bunga itu—kepada Sehun.

Sementara itu, Sehun berpikir bahwa Jongin berencana untuk memberikan buket bunga miliknya kepada Sehun karena ia mendengar desas desus dari orang-orang. Namun ternyata Jongin sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mempergunakan buket itu untuk Sehun.

Sehun mulai berpikir macam-macam. Ia pikir dirinya sudah mengambil satu poin dari Kris. Namun saat itu, ia baru sadar bahwa Jongin menaruh buketnya pada keranjang nomor satu di suatu pagi. Yang berarti keranjang milik Kris.

Hatinya terasa seperti di remas kuat oleh tangan-tangan jahat saat mendapati hal itu. Hatinya sakit. Ia ingin menanyakan kenapa Jongin berada di pihak Kris, namun urung saat ia menyadari kebodohannya. Tentu Jongin memihak Kris, karena sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Dirinya belum juga sadar oleh keadaan. Namun ia tidak berpikir jika dirinya kalah. Masih ada poin selanjutnya.

**..**

Saat akan pulang sekolah, Sehun sengaja memperlambat pekerjaannya membereskan buku-buku hanya untuk bisa mengajak Jongin pulang bersama. Namun ia melupakan sesuatu bahwa Kris masih menjadi tembok penghalangnya.

Sehun selesai membereskan kemudian membalik badan dan menatap Jongin lama. Anak itu terkejut namun berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Sehun dan terus memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel.

"Jongin-ah, aku menunggumu." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Jongin melihat itu dan dada nya berdenyut tidak karuan. Sehun tersenyum—untuknya. Kemudian kalimat lembut yang keluar dari bibir Sehun itu.

"...Oh, Sehun? Tapi aku akan pulang bersama—"

"Aku ingin kau pulang bersamaku hari ini, Jongin." Potongnya cepat sebelum Sehun mendengar nama Kris didalam kalimat Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mendengar kalimat Sehun. Tangannya bergerak mengusap belakang kepala. Ia berpikir jika seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti ini lagi di depan Sehun. Harusnya ia bisa tidak memperdulikan Sehun seperti waktu lalu.

"Kai, kau sudah selesai?" Kris memutuskan untuk mendekati kedua anak itu karena tidak puas jika hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari kursi belakang. Kris mengetahui tentang Sehun dan Jongin. Dan Kris menyadari bahwa dirinya masuk di antara keduanya. Ia pikir jika Jongin tidak lagi menyukai Sehun dan dirinya berhak untuk memiliki Jongin. Dirinya memiliki poin lebih dari Sehun.

"Kai?! Siapa maksudmu, hah?" Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak karena Kris tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka dan memanggil Jongin-_nya_ dengan nama seperti itu. Memangnya Kris itu siapa. Dirinya sudah mengenal Jongin lebih dari enam tahun. Meskipun selama itu ia berlaku tidak baik kepada Jongin.

"Kai, ayo pulang." Kris menghiraukan kicauan Sehun dan memilih untuk mengambil tangan kiri Jongin kemudian menariknya berdiri.

Sehun berdiri saat itu juga dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena emosi yang ia rasakan. Tangannya bergerak menahan tubuh Jongin kemudian menariknya mendekat. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang ia dapat dari Kris. "Kau pulang bersamaku, Jongin." Tegasnya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia mendongak dan menatap mata Sehun—yang masih indah seperti pertemuan awal mereka enam tahun lalu.

"M-maafkan aku, Sehun. Hari ini aku dan Kris berjanji untuk menonton bersama. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." Balasnya pelan.

"Sehun, lepaskan tanganmu darinya." Kris memperingati. "Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku, Jongin?" Sehun bertanya—lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikan Kris. Jongin mengangguk kemudian mendorong tubuh Kris untuk berjalan pergi bersamanya.

Sehun melihati mereka dan menghela napas kasar setelah itu.

**..**

"Untukmu," Kris menyodorkan sebuah cola kepada Jongin dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping anak itu.

"Terimakasih, Kris." Jongin tersenyum membalas dan menerima cola itu.

Keduanya duduk di sebuah peron kereta api saat ini. Masih berseragam sekolah. Kris mengenggak cola nya kemudian menoleh untuk melihati Jongin yang sedang memutar-mutar cola miliknya.

"Kau tidak minum?"

Jongin tersentak kemudian menoleh, "Ah, iya." Kemudian anak itu meminumnya. Kris tersenyum kecil dan tangannya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak surai lembut milik Jongin.

Terkejut, Jongin menatap Kris dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman lagi.

"Kenapa harus berbohong?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak apa. Hanya ingin menghindari anak itu. Aku tidak mau di ganggu olehnya." Jongin menjawab.

"Jadi, kau menggunakanku sebagai alasan untuk menghindari Sehun?"

Jongin tersentak dan gelagapan mendengar kalimat dari Kris. Sementara itu Kris hanya tertawa dan mengacak surai Jongin lagi. _Kai itu manis sekali ya_. Pikirnya.

"T-tidak,Kris. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya—"

"Aku tahu, Kai. Tidak perlu merasa seperti itu." Tenang Kris.

Jongin sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan Kris. Apalagi panggilan itu. Kris seolah menenangkan dirinya disaat-saat dirinya sedang kalut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Menonton, hm? Tipuanmu boleh juga, _Tuan aktor_."

"YA! Aish,"

Kris mencoba menggoda Jongin. Ia suka saat Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian berakting marah seperti sekarang. sangat menggemaskan.

**..**

Bagaimanapun, Sehun begitu mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selama acara menonton itu berlangsung. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan namja burung hantu itu kepada Jongin di tempat gelap seperti gedung bioskop.

Pikiran buruk mengancamnya. Ia berjalan kesana kemari seperti pikiran kosong sedang merasukinya. Menghentak-hentakkan kaki berharap perasaan mengganggunya itu pergi. Namun yang ada justru perasaan gelisah yang semakin menggila.

"Menyesali sesuatu, Sehun?"

Langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol menginterupsi kegelisahannya. Ia berbalik kemudian menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan yang aneh. Chanyeol berjengit selama Sehun menghela napasnya kasar dan berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Ya, _Hyung_." Balasnya. Chanyeol sudah akan membalasnya lagi sebelum—

"A-aku, menyayanginya."

Sehun mengakui, meskipun begitu terlambat.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun dan membisikinya, "Kau ingin mendapatkan Jongin? Berjuang keras, Sehun."

Setelah kalimat itu, Chanyeol beranjak dan meninggalkan kamar Sehun sementara Sehun terdiam berpikir tentang kalimat Chanyeol.

**..**

Esoknya adalah hari pemungutan suara untuk menentukan ketua dan wakil OSIS periode selanjutnya Yeungjin Daegu High School.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak mempunyai minat sama sekali untuk pemilihan ini. Benar-benar sebuah cara untuk menarik perhatian Jongin lagi. ia tidak tahu itu berhasil atau malah sebaliknya.

Kris, Head Class XII A. Berada di urutan pertama pemilihan ini. Mengingat buket yang di terimanya melebihi target yang di tentukan. Sebanyak 105 buket ia terima. Sedangkan Sehun berada di urutan ketiga dan juga mewakili kelas XII A.

Sementara itu calon yang lainnya adalah Kim Jongdae, wakil XII B. DO Kyungsoo, Wakil XII C, dan terakhir Kim Minseok yang juga wakil XII C.

Dengan waktu yang ditentukan, lima orang tersebut bergantian mempromosikan diri dengan segala kicauan mereka yang tidak lebih menarik dari pidato seorang bapak negara. Hanya yang membuat para murid-murid itu bertahan dan duduk manis di tempatnya adalah karena hadirnya seorang idola baru di tengah-tengah mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kris.

Jongin tertawa kecil saat menyadari itu. teman yang duduk di sebelahnya bilang jika ia mengenal Jongin karena Kris dekat dengannya. Dan ia bilang bahwa dirinya begitu beruntung akan hal itu. sementara dalam pemikiran Jongin, anak itu tidak merasakan apapun seperti yang di maksud orang-orang itu kecuali moment-moment menyenangkan yang ia habiskan bersama Kris.

Kris melihatinya kemudian tersenyum, dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang lebih manis dari Kim Jongin. sehun mencibir dan membuang muka untuk sesaat sebelum ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel.

Tangannya bergerak mengetik pesan singkat dan tersenyum setelah tanda send ia terima. Setelah itu ia alihkan pandangannya kedepan dan melihati anak itu.

**.**

_1 message received_

Jongin memiringkan kepala saat mendapati satu pesan yang terlampir di layar ponselnya kemudian membaca pesan itu sembari mengerutkan dahi karena begitu terkejut dengan apa yang didapatnya.

From : Tuan tidak butuh teman

_Jongin-ah, bisa kau berikan aku senyuman seperti itu juga? Setelah ini giliranku mempromosikan diri dan aku akan bersemangat jika kau memberikannya._

_Oh Sehun_.

Received on Thursday, 11.45 KST

**.**

Jangan berharap banyak untuk Kim Jongin, karena anak itu justru tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali setelah menerima pesan dari Sehun. dan dengan helaan napas kasar, Sehun berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki podium untuk memulai promosinya. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Kim Jongin. anak itu tidak melihatnya sama sekali dan perasaan berdenyut itu kembali ia rasakan saat ini. Bertahan di atas podium dan tidak memilih berlari kemudian memeluk anak itu sekarang juga karena ia masih memiliki akal sehat. Hanya memutuskan untuk tetap pada posisinya dan melanjutkan promosi dengan perasaan yang begitu kacau.

**..**

Seminggu kemudian saat pengumuman ketua OSIS di sebar, Sehun hanya tertawa kecil seolah menertawakan langkah yang ia ambil saat itu. bukan menyesal, hanya saja dirinya bingung harus berlaku seperti apa lagi.

Kris menang dan berhasil menjadi ketua OSIS untuk masa jabatan satu satu tahun kedepan hingga mereka lulus.

Semantara itu prestasi yang di dapat Sehun adalah menjadi wakil nya. Hell? Sehun bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika ia harus menjadi wakil si burung hantu yang menyebalkan seperti Kris.

Ia melihat Kim Jongin bersorak atas itu. Jongin tersenyum kepada Kris dan menepuk pundak pemuda jangkung itu dengan berkali-kali tepukan sehingga membuat Kris tertawa gemas kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"Jongin, mau makan siang bersamaku?" Sehun menawari Jongin dengan sedikit berteriak dari bangkunya.

Jongin berhenti tertawa kemudian menoleh untuk melihat Sehun dan membalas, "Aku akan makan siang bersamanya." Jongin menunjuk Kris untuk memberitahu Sehun. Sepertinya, Jongin sudah bisa mengontrol sikap saat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Mungkin anak itu sudah cukup lelah untuk berfikir dan memilih mengambil keputusan untuk bersikap biasa saja kepada Sehun.

**..**

Selama makan Siang, Sehun dan Luhan bersama Yixing duduk di meja seberang milik Jongin dan Kris. Jongin duduk menghadap Sehun dan Sehun tidak bisa jika tidak menatap Jongin sepanjang waktu. Sementara anak itu harus berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang menyenangkan bersama Kris agar tidak terganggu oleh sikap Sehun yang membuatnya begitu tidak nyaman.

Hati Jongin masih tetap berdesir hebat setiap kali Sehun berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Namun, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba selama ini.

"Kau terganggu?" Kris mengusik isi pemikiran Jongin ketika anak itu tidak sengaja melamun memikirkan Sehun.

"—Eh?"

"Sehun, matanya tidak pernah lepas darimu sedikitpun. Apa kau terganggu?"

Jongin tertawa aneh kemudian menggeleng dan menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya, "Ah, tidak. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia memandangiku seperti itu." Balasnya. Namun Kris hanya tertawa. kemudian tangannya bergerak mencoba untuk meraih bibir Jongin. mengusapnya pelan karena Kris melihat sisa makanan yang tertempel disana. Jongin melebarkan mata dan terdiam kaku saat Kris menggerakkan jarinya-jarinya dengan lembut.

"_Bagaimana bisa selembut ini_." Kris membatin. Ia memandangi mata Jongin lama hanya untuk melihat sesuatu disana.

Sehun melihat itu. kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Jongin, lalu menggeret anak itu menjauh dari meja untuk berbicara dengannya. Menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk kris.

Beberapa saat mereka tidak saling bicara dan Jongin berusaha untuk memprotes sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk mencium Jongin di depan banyak orang.

Jongin begitu terkejut dan memberontak namun tangan Sehun menahan tubuhnya. "A-nhh Sehun, apa yangh—"

"Diam." Bisik Sehun di sela ciuman mereka. Kedua tatapan matanya begitu menusuk Jongin dan anak itu hanya terdiam saat Sehun berusaha untuk melumat bibirnya. Tanganya merangkul pinggang Jongin dan mencoba mengusapnya untuk memberitahukan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Sehun berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin Sedikitpun saat ia melepaskan pagutan dari bibir Jongin.

Jongin hanya terdiam selama itu. Jongin berpikir jika hal terakhir yang ia yakini selama ini akhirnya ia dapatkan. Sehun menciumnya. Sehun mencium bibirnya. Namun bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Tidak menghiraukan pernyataan dari Sehun, Jongin menangkis tangan anak itu dan buru-buru pergi keluar. Sehun mengejarnya namun Jongin berkata bahwa ia tidak mau diganggu.

"Beri aku waktu," Jongin berucap teramat dingin kepada Sehun, sebelum anak itu benar-benar pergi.

**..**

Sehun sampai dirumah dan melempar tas nya dengan begitu kasar. Chanyeol melihat itu kemudian mendekatinya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun menghiraukan suara sepupunya dan memilih untuk pergi tidur tanpa melepas seragam sekolahnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti melihat sikap Sehun yang begitu aneh. Namun perhatiannya segera teralihkan saat layar ponsel nya menyala menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat.

_Kau ada waktu, Hyung? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu_.

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel nya kemudian berjalan keluar sambil tersenyum untuk menemui anak itu.

**..**

Keduanya sedang terduduk di peron kereta. Jongin memintanya untuk menemani berjalan kesini. Chanyeol bertanya apakah Jongin sudah memiliki tempat lain setelah pohon Sycamore itu di tebang, dan jawabannya adalah peron kereta ini.

Chanyeol bertanya kenapa dan Jongin bilang di peron kereta kau bisa melihat bermacam-macam orang yang berlalu lalang dan kau bisa menangis tanpa seorang pun peduli karena semua orang disana sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah Jongin bercerita tentang peron-_nya_.

Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian menoleh menatap Chanyeol beberapa detik dan menghela napas pelan. "_Hyung_, bagaimana menurutmu jika Sehun berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku? Apa kau percaya?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat karena terkejut sebelum akhirnya kebiasaan lama jika ia sedang bersama Jongin muncul. Mengusuk rambut milik Jongin. "Kenapa harus tidak percaya? Apa yang kau takuti?"

"Aku tidak takut apapun. Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Aku mengenal Sehun dan Sehun berubah hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan setelah aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengejarnya lagi."

Jongin mencoba menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol tanpa memperlihatkan bahwa hatinya terluka saat mengingat masa lalunya selama mengejar Sehun.

"Begini saja, aku akan menanyaimu satu hal, Jongin."

"—Ya?"

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sehun?"

"..."

**..**

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian mencium Jongin di kantin waktu itu, Sehun tidak pernah lagi melihat Jongin tertawa. Bahkan jika anak itu bersama Kris sekalipun. Dirinya berpikir, apakah sudah melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat Jongin berlaku seperti itu. Sehun mencoba mengontak Jongin bagaimanapun caranya. ia memencet bel pintu, menelpon, mengirimi anak itu banyak pesan singkat, bahkan menggedor jendela kamarnya.

Namun hanya balasan dari ayah Jongin yang ia terima. Ia berkata bahwa anak nya meminta waktu untuk Sehun agar memberinya privasi.

Sehun berteriak frustasi dari dalam kamar dan membuat ibu nya balik berteriak karena Sehun sudah mengganggu acara menonton drama favoritnya di sore hari.

**..**

Suatu hari, Jongin melihat Sehun menggali lubang di halamannya. Ia ingin keluar dan memergoki anak itu namun di cegah ayah Jongin dengan berkata bahwa beliau mengijinkan Sehun melakukan hal itu.

Setelah Sehun menggali lubang, ia pergi dan membawa Sycamore yang masih kecil untuk ia masukkan kedalam lubang kemudian menutupnya dengan tanah.

Jongin hanya melihatinya dari balik jendela. Sehun berlaku seperti anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun saat tangannya berusaha mengusap wajah yang gatal tapi malah tanah-tanah itu jadi menempel. Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat itu.

Sehun berlari dari rumahnya ke halaman rumah Jongin berkali-kali untuk mengambil sesuatu. Jongin melihat Sehun menggantungkan beberapa kertas di batang Sycamore. Dan pergi setelahnya.

**..**

Malam hari, Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dan mendekati pohon itu saat melihat lampu di rumah Sehun sudah padam. Hembusan angin yang lewat menggerakkan kertas-kertas yang tergantung itu. jongin mengambil satu dan membacanya.

_Untuk seseorang yang manis seperti Kim Jongin._

Jongin menahan tawanya saat membaca tulisan pertama itu. Demi tuhan, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa menuliskan kalimat seperti ini. Dan selama enam tahun mengenal anak itu, apakah ia tidak berusaha untuk memperbaiki cara menulisnya? Buruk sekali.

Tangan Jongin mengambil kertas yang lainnya.

_Maafkan aku, bagaimana? Kau setuju? Aku akan memberimu sepuluh gelas bubble tea yang enak jika kau bersikap manis kepadaku._

Apa maksudnya itu? meminta maaf atau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain? Jongin mencibir kemudian meraih kertas selanjutnya.

.

_Aku tidak tahan setiap kali melihatmu berdekatan dengan si burung hantu bodoh itu. menjauh darinya atau aku akan menciummu lagi, Jongin!_

_._

_Aku bodoh dan aku tahu. Mengabaikan perasaan anak manis seperti aku sudah menyadari itu sekarang._

_._

_Berhenti mengabaikanku! Kumohon?_

_._

_Kim Jongin, apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi? aku mencintaimu._

_._

_Jadilah namjachinguku, otte? Aku tidak menerima penolakan._

_._

Begitu yang di tulis Sehun dalam kertas-kertasnya. Jongin tertawa kencang setelah itu dan memegangi perutnya karena sakit.

Air mata mengalir di sela tawanya saat itu.

"Jongin, hey!"

Jongin berjengit kaget dan menghentikan tawanya saat mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya. Tangannya masih memegang kertas terakhir dari Sehun dan menggengam itu erat-erat.

"Kau menangis?" Sehun terkejut saat mendapati Jongin menangis. Jongin segera menghapus air matanya dan tertawa kecil. "—Aku tidak menangis!"

Beberapa saat keduanya saling terdiam, lalu Sehun dengan tiba-tiba meraih tubuh Jongin kemudian memeluknya erat.

jongin lagi-lagi terkejut namun hanya memilih untuk diam dan merasakan bagaimana tubuh Sehun merengkuhnya.

"Maafkan aku," Bisiknya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan abaikan aku, Jongin."

"...Baiklah."

"Berhenti mendekati anak itu."

"—Siapa?"

"Kris."

"Kau cemburu?"

"..."

"Sehun, Kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya. Hatiku sakit."

"..."

"Jongin?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu...aku juga."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan melihat Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar, "Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku?"

Jongin menangguk lagi, "Karena aku mencintaimu jadi aku menerimamu. Kau jangan jadi bodoh seperti itu, Sehun."

dan bersamaan dengan itu Sehun meraih dagu Jongin kemudian menatap mata anak itu beberapa detik.

"Apa itu juga berarti aku boleh menciummu?"

"Ya! Aku menggunakan bibirku untuk berbicara, bukan untuk kau jilati, dasar maniak!" Sehun tertawa setelah Jongin meneriakinya seperti itu. "Sedikit saja, Jongin?"

"Tidak-mau!"

**..**

"_Begini saja, aku akan menanyaimu satu hal, Jongin."_

"—_Ya?"_

"_Apa kau masih menyukai Sehun?"_

Tidak. Aku bukan menyukai Sehun, aku mencintainya, Hyung.

**..**

**..**

**FIN**

**..**

**..**

Akhirnya fic ini KELAR! WAHAHAHA, serasa terbebas dari hutang satu karena hutang dua belum lunas(Re: other fic) jadi, sebenernya kalo alur di chap ini aku panjangin bisa jadi end nya di chap depan tapi karena mengingat jadwal kerja aku yang on terus dari senin-sabtu disertai berbagai kegiatan yang tidak bisa ditinggal, jadi aku percepat agar readers segera menemukan titik endingnya(?) halah banyak alasan. Oke, kerena ini end chap, siders tolong tunjukkan diri kalian(?)

**Balas review—**

**Ririn : aku juga gasuka misalnya sehun dijadiin rebutan karena sehun itu milikku(?)**

**Eli tekaje : di chap ini kekekeke, btw km anak smk kah?/apa urusan lu thor**

**Sayakanoicinoe : sudah nih, review lagi ya**

**Ayumkim : sycamore nya mau dijadiin kayu bakar, kamu benar XD **

**Ichigo song : melihat orang kurang ajar di balas dengan balik menyakitkan itu menyenangkan(?) /jahat**

**BluePrince14 : karena di cuekin itu gaenak, karena kita semua tau rasanya dicuekin /curhat hehe**

**Askasufa : karena karma itu masih berlaku sehingga sehun harus merasakan apa yang di rasakan jongin(?) tukang pohonnya hanya mencoba profesional XD**

**Penghulu kaisoo : sehun dari dulu nyebelin, sehun terlahir sebagai orang yang pantas untuk di sebal-sebalkan(?) terimakasih ya**

**Ika zordick : ini sudah ada lanjutannya,hehe**

**Putrifibrianti96 : aku kalo lagi mood pasti post nya cepet ko, tinggal gimana ide ngalir di otak aja pasti langsung semangat ngetik hehe, yg diatas sudah so sweet belum?**

**LM90 : kan jongin jago gelantungan jadi tiba2 aja nongol di pohon gede itu(?) km harus nonton film nya biar engga penasaran lagi hehe**

**Myungkai : terimakasih banyak ya hehehe kris Cuma nongol bentaran doang(?)**

**Uthienz keykimkibum : di chap ini sudah sesuai request belum? Keke**

**Kim love : terimakasih ya, km setia ngomenin fic absurd bin abnormal ini(?) ini sudah end review lagi boleh dong/keke**

**Yoon hee : terimakasih banyaak /terharu sehun sudah dpt karmanya wkwkwk**

**Thiefanie fha : karena di film aslinya 'flipped' seperti judulnya film ini mengusung tema kebalikan(?)**

**Chilay : hwaaah terimakasih ya /terharu,peluk chilay/ hehehehe ini end chap review lagi ya**

**Wahyuthetun : sudah^^**

**HanRii03 : aduh ngakak asli baca review punyamu kekekekeke, terimakasih banyak ya**

**Momo : terimakasih^^**

**Banzaianime80 : sudah ^^**

**Seojin : request kamu dipending(?) sayangnya kai masih sayang-cinta-mati-sampe-mampus sama sehun kkkkk**

**Keepbef Chiken Chubu : sepertinya km suka jika sehun tersakiti/?**

**PS : Terimakasih ya, sudah nih kk**

**ShinersBaek : wah terimakasih reviewnya, di kasih kesan pula /berasa tugas / semua pertanyaan km sdh terjawab di chap ini ya, hehehehe^^**

**Jongin48 : kasian yak si sehun(?) sudah nih hehe**

**.**

**B****Y****E**


End file.
